1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a collecting box for a lawn mower or lawn raker or for other garden tools which collect material.
2. Brief description of the prior art
Traditionally grass boxes have been made of metal or wood or a combination thereof, but a problem that arises with such boxes is that they are unduly heavy and expensive.
It is known to provide a grass box for a mower consisting of a pervious sack suspended from a metal frame. A typical example of this kind of box is shown in British patent application No. 2 066 033A in the name of MTD Products Inc. Such an arrangement is lighter and cheaper than the traditional box mentioned above but it does not provide a self-supporting box and this can be disadvantageous to the user.
It is also known to make a grass box in one piece by moulding from plastics material. Such a box can be lightweight and inexpensive but it has been found that in the region of the box that is secured to the mower where high stresses occur the plastics material is liable to fail. This may also occur in the region where the box is gripped by a user.
A further difficulty experienced with conventional grass box designs is that the grass box may not be very easy for a user to grip, either while carrying the box or while taking it off a mower.